Television broadcasting provides a ready and widespread means for mass communication. Video signals are received by a typical television system by using a set-top box, or similar device, from the television broadcasting on a cable system, a satellite system, and/or a computer network. The ever increasing number of content providers for television broadcasting provide the televisions viewers with a corresponding number of channels for viewing broadcast video content, including Network television broadcast channels, pay-per-view channels, local access channels, etc. While each channel provides different content to the viewers that are tuned into the channel with their television receivers, the content of each channel may not be of interest to each viewer. Rather, all viewers of each channel will receive all of the broadcast video signals on that channel. In any one broadcast some of the information will not be of interest to some of the viewers. In response, a viewer will change channels in order to locate content of interest, much as one would flip through the pages of a magazine in search of a photograph, headline, or text that might be of interest.
With the advent of cable and satellite systems, the number of channels offered to each subscribing viewer has been significantly increased over the former choices that were available locally through the use of an aerial antenna to receive signals at television receiver. As the number of channels offered to a subscribing viewer reaches into the range of triple digits, the task of locating content of interest becomes proportionately more difficult. Changing channels sequentially to view and determine content of interest might consume more time than that which is required to watch a television program that is of interest to the viewer. In would be an advance in the art to notify a viewer where content of likely to be of interest can be found.